Just a kiss in Hollywood
by funnygirl00
Summary: Erik Destler can have anything he desires, except Belle Andersen. A chance meeting, sets his whole world upside down. Can Erik and Belle survive this Hollywood romance with the Paparazzi stalking them? Or will they be forced to end it with just a kiss?
1. Haven't met you yet

**Now this was inspired by several things and this will definitely be an interesting Phantom Fic. **

**1: The Karen Kingsbury Bailey Flanigan Series. (I'm team Brandon by the way.)**

**2: Michael Buble's music video Hollywood.**

**3: I heard my first song by Lady Antebellum. Just a kiss.**

**Now, I own nothing at all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Haven't you yet

Belle Andersen smiled at the next man in the checkout line for Dreyer's grocery store. "Hello. Did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes, I did." He said quickly. "I'm in a hurry."

"All right." She began checking out the milk, batteries and cheese he'd had. She bagged it quickly, obviously this man was in a rush. "That'll be $13.50."

"Rats! Forgot to bring my cash." He handed her his credit card. "Can we make this fast please?"

She nodded. "All right. Your ID please?" He nodded and handed it to her as he signed his name. She didn't really study it, his face matched the face on the ID. "There you go." He gave her a slightly funny look as he took the bag. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Hey!" Mary, her fellow bagger said leaning forward. "Aren't you Erik Destler? The movie star?"

Belle had glanced only briefly at it his ID. And now, the name Erik Destler flashed in her mind. There was no mistaking it, she'd heard of him, she just had never seen his movies before. She glanced up at him to see panic in those piercing blue eyes of his.

"Mary." She warned her. "Keep your mouth shut."

But it would have been easier to convince Noah that there wasn't going to be a flood. Mary was a huge fan of Erik Destler and she saw the hysteria coming up in her eyes. She grabbed the receipt and handed it to him as she moved towards Mary.

"HEY!" Mary yelled. "IT'S ERIK-UGHHHH!"

Mary was instantly cut off when Belle tackled her to the ground! Mary's shriek turned into a scream. Belle looked up as Erik Destler took off towards the exit door. He raised his hand in a gesture of thanks before he ran out the front.

"Halt!" Security officer Joe shouted.

Belle pushed Mary off her and ran towards the security guard. "It's ok Joe!" She shouted. "It's ok! Let him go!"

"What?" Joe said turning and frowning at her.

"Just let him go!" She said running towards the door. She watched as he jumped into a ready and waiting jeep with a chauffeur. She exhaled as he took off.

He saw her standing by and shouted out out from his open window. "THANK YOU! I WON'T FORGET THIS!"

She raised her hand and waved. She turned back to Joe and smiled, but that smile vanished when she saw her manager helping a distraught Mary off the ground. The manager, she suspected was dating Mary off the clock, so this didn't leave her in a good position. Oh, how she wished for the old days when peopled had to maintain a non-personal relationship when working! But as Heaven knows, anything goes!

"Mary." She said hurrying up to her and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I am so sorry about that."

"You!" She shrieked lunging at Belle; but the manager restrained her. "You spoiled everything."

"I am sorry Mary, but I couldn't let you sound the alarm."

"What is all this about?" The manager said.

"Belle tackled me!"

"A celebrity, Erik somebody or other-"

"ERIK DESTLER!" Mary shouted cutting her off.

She nodded indifferently. "That's the name, was in the checkout line. Mary was about to go all hysterical and send a crowd our way."

"You managed to do just that." The manager said.

"But _he _got away." She pointed out. "Celebrities should at least be deserved to go shopping and not get mobbed their way out the door! Also, shouldn't the workers in the store be impersonal?"

"Impersonal? Is that what you explain your actions?" The manager scoffed. "You should have consideration for the people you work with! I've had enough complaints about you and your haughty attitude with your co-workers. I am not taking anymore of this! You're fired!"

* * *

><p>Erik gripped the cell phone in his hand. "You fired her?" He bellowed. "That's outrageous!"<p>

"Sir, we cannot have our workers tackling others just because they feel the need."

"I was calling to say how grateful I was," Erik growled. "but now I am just the opposite. I am purely disgusted. Sure, she tackled the lady, but she gave me a fair chance to escape the pressures of my fame. She also stopped a mob in your store, or maybe that's what you wanted? Now, I demand her address so I may apologize to her and try to find her work that she is well suited for." The manager grumped, but did as he asked. "Thank you!" He said sarcastically. "For your wonderful service!" He slammed the phone down and glanced at the address. "Idiot!"

"Easy boss." Drew said coming in with the makeup kit. "You're needing a little touch up."

"Forget that for the moment!" He snapped. "Those idiots just fired that girl."

"They fired her? For helping you out?"

"You're darn right! But I got her address. Now, I've got to figure out what to say to her when I see her."

Drew grabbed the address and looked at it. "Hey! She must be the girl who lives and helps my mom."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is my mom's address." Erik sat up in his chair. "This sure is a small world."

"Well, call your mother and see if she's there!"

Drew chuckled as he pulled out his cell. "Have you got it bad!"

"I have not!" He said. "I can't even remember what she looked like!"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Hello, Mom? Yes, I'm fine." His gaze narrowed. "No, I am not taking drugs! An occasional drink never hurt anybody." He rolled his eyes. "Look, Mom, I need to ask you a question. Is there a girl by the name of Belle….Andersen staying with you? There is? Did she get fired from work today?" He turned to Erik and nodded. "It's her."

"Is she there?" Erik pressed.

"Is she there?" Drew's face fell. "What do you mean she went to a Michael Buble concert?" Erik glanced at the clock. It had only been an hour since she'd been fired, she must have had these tickets ready or something. "Oh. I see. Do you know where? Someplace in Denver." Erik was already on Michael Buble's website getting the name of where he was appearing. "Thanks. No, I don't know her. Erik. She saved his butt today. Sorry Mom. All right, will do. Bye." He sighed. "I've gotta watch my mouth around her."

"Here it is!" Erik said. "The Air Force Academy! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Belle sighed and sat back as she watched Lucy with amused eyes. "Excited?"<p>

Twelve-year-old Lucy nodded. "I'm glad you could go! Mummy couldn't make it."

She smiled. "So am I, even if I'm not dressed for the occasion." She wore her black slacks, black flats and white blouse from work.

"Here." Lucy said reaching into her bag and pulling out a red necklace with a matching bracelet.

She chuckled. "Where'd you get these?"

"A lady should always be prepared." She said. "I also couldn't decide if I wanted the blue over the red. But the blue looks good on me."

"Excuse me?"

The whole crowd screamed when Michael Buble came out. Lucy jumped up and applauded. She smiled and shook her head. Oh, to be young and have a bad case of puppy love. Now, Belle knew enough about shows that this wasn't part of it. Typically, the performer didn't scan the crowds without even taking a few bows.

He held his hands up and everyone grew quiet. "Now, this is out of the ordinary. Before we get started I've been asked to see if there's a Miss Belle Andersen in the audience?"

Belle's mouth fell open.

"That's you!" Lucy said.

Her twelve-year-old voice caught Mr. Buble's attention. He walked towards them to the edge of the stage. Belle blushed as everyone stared at her. Well, Lucy was just blushing from Michael Buble being close to her.

"Are you Belle Andersen?"

Belle nodded. "I am." She reached into her purse and showed her ID. "See?"

He stood up and flashed that smile of his. "Have you got a surprise coming."

She frowned and Lucy tugged on her arm. "What's he mean?"

She shrugged as Michael Buble tested his mike then launched into his biggest hit, 'Haven't met you yet'. She felt very uneasy, like everyone in the audience was watching her and Mr. Buble. But a quick glance showed she was right. Everything was fine until he got to the second verse. All the lights went out except for three spotlights.

One on him, her, and the other at the curtain. She scrunched down in her seat. She didn't like being the center of attention and she didn't like surprises either.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up. I guess it's half timin' and the other half's luck. Wherever you are, whenever it's right. You'll come outta nowhere and into my life. _

Around the corner, she saw another person come out. They quickly scanned the crowd, but evidentially the crowd knew him for they screamed, almost drowning out Mr. Buble. _And I know that we can be so amazin'. And baby your love is gonna change me. And now I can see every possibility. _He walked towards her and screaming ceased. He held out his hand to her and she stood up and frowned. She hesitated, took Lucy's hand and set her up on the stage first. _Somehow I know that it'll all turn out. You'll make me work so we can work to work it out. _The stranger helped her up on the stage and she hastily brushed her slacks off. _And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet._

"Belle!" The girl said. "It's Erik Destler himself!"

She shoved back her hair from her eyes and studied him. "Oh!" She gasped. "it's you!" Michael Buble kept singing and she noticed that the audience was straining forward, trying to catch every word they were saying.

He nodded. "Yes. I heard that you were fired and I wanted to talk to you."

She shook her head. "That wasn't necessary."

He shook his head. "I'm so sorry that you got fired on my account."

She shrugged. "No big deal. I was happy to help you. But," she asked in a lower voice. "isn't this a little silly? Tracking me down just to say thank you. And then, telling me something like this on stage with Michael Buble? I don't know how you got him to launch into a song before it was his time to start the program."

"He did it as a favor. Actually, this is a lot more than it appears to be." He said. "I'd like to offer you a job."

She blinked. "No, thank you, Mr. Destler."

He stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"I said, no thank you Mr. Destler. And now, will you kindly help me off the stage?"

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked taking a hold of her arm. "Don't you know what you're turning down?"

She glanced at her arm and pulled free. "Yes I do. Now, please let me watch the rest of the concert in peace!"


	2. Erik Destler

Chapter Two

Erik Destler

Erik couldn't believe the attractive red head who'd sat calmly through the entire concert. Her green eyes hadn't strayed from the stage for a single moment. He couldn't believe her. Most women would have jumped for the opportunity to just get a picture with him. She'd turned that down too.

"I tell you," Pete said. "that girl is bad news."

Erik shrugged and rubbed his jaw. He inwardly cursed himself for forgetting his makeup. He turned to Pete. "Did I wreck it?"

Pete carefully checked and shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Erik's deformity was one of the biggest Hollywood secrets. If it was found out, then everything he'd worked for would go down the drain. The studio had taken a big chance on him and now that he was the #1 sexiest man in Hollywood, they weren't going to let him free.

"Excuse me Mr. Destler?" Erik turned to see the security guard. "That lady in the audience, Belle, she's wondering if she could talk to you."

"Sure." He said. "Where is she?"

"Outside the door."

"Send her in the right away."

The security guard opened in the door and there she stood with that kid with her. he wondered if she was married. But then she hadn't corrected him when he called her miss. So, she must be a single parent.

"Mr. Destler," she said. "I just wanted to apologize about rejecting your job offer." He stood up and she held up a hand. "No, I am not reconsidering it."

"Do you mind if I ask what's wrong with you?" Pete asked. "Most women would kill to work with Erik."

She arched her brow. "No, I don't mind you asking. But I don't know anything about Mr. Destler on or off the screen." Erik couldn't help his jaw dropping open. "Nor am I open to any propositions by any Hollywood celebrity."

"Oh!" Erik said. "I'm afraid you misunderstood my intentions." She frowned. "I assure you, this is a strictly business deal."

She crossed her arms. "Enlighten me."

"You need a job, I'm partly responsible."

"What do you need?"

"Well," he asked. "what can you do?"

"She can sing!" The little girl said.

"Really?" He said. "I sing too."

"You do?" Belle asked. "What kind of music?"

"Contemporary mostly."

She shook her head. "I sing jazz, classics, that kind of thing. Broadway mostly."

Erik sighed; this was proving to be very difficult. "Anything else?"

"I'm a fair photographer and I cook very well. I take dictation well, I majored in literature and I'm a professional ballroom dancer."

"Then how come you were working in a grocery store?" He asked.

"Can I help it if the world prefers street dancing?" She asked. "The days of Astaire and Rogers may be gone, but I still love their style of dancing and wish to help preserve it."

"Believe it or not," he said. "I'm a professional ballroom dancer too."

"Seeing is believing."

Erik laughed. "You know, I like you. Your whole attitude, it's just fascinating."

"Fascinating?" She laughed. "You're crazy."

"I'm agreeing with her." Pete said. "She borders on frightening."

"Enchanting." Erik said walking over to her.

"Oh the ego! The conceit!"

"You know," Erik said leaning over her with one hand tucked in his jean pocket. "you look so cute right now I could kiss you." He honestly would, just to see if she was the kind of girl who'd slap his face if he did. She seemed too good to be true.

She shook her head, her green eyes sparking. "I dare you."

He grinned. "You do?"

"I double dare you!" she said.

"Double!"

Erik gripped her shoulders and pulled her close and kissed her. The kid squealed and snapped a picture with her cell phone. "Oh!" She shrieked and pushed at him. She actually slapped his face! "You did it! You really did it!"

The security guard restrained her. "Sorry Sir."

Erik rubbed his cheek and laughed. Thankfully it wasn't his made up cheek. "Let her go." He held her gaze. "You know, you're the most wonderful girl I ever met."

* * *

><p>All the air whooshed out of Belle in an instant. This man must be crazy. "Excuse me?"<p>

"What I mean is," he said smiling at her. "you're such a breath of fresh air. Most girls are fawning over me." She caught a glimpse of regret in his eyes. "It's nice, to meet a girl who's completely honest."

"Thank you." She took Lucy's hand. "We have to be running." She held out her hand for the cell phone. "Come on, let's have it."

"But I want to put it on Facebook!"

"That's exactly where it's not showing up!" She said taking the cell phone. She handed it to Erik. "Here, I don't know how to delete it."

"I'll tell mom!" She said.

"Go ahead!"

"She isn't yours?" Erik asked, his heart rate picking up with the possibility that she might be available.

"No. I'm a miss. That means _single_ Mr. Destler."

"Oh." He handed Lucy back her cell phone. "In that case... may I take you home?"

She shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Pete will be glad to drop her back home, she can ride in my car."

"No Mr. Destler. I'd have to get permission from her mother first and I don't know you two."

"Hello? Mommy?" Lucy said. "Can you tell Belle to let me get a ride in Erik Destler's car?" The girl blinked. "No I am not lying! Talk to her."

Belle sighed and took the cell phone. "Hello."

"What is she talking about?"

"Well, Erik Destler, the movie star, was in my checkout line when I got fired today. He tracked me down and is offering me a job."

"What kind of job?"

"I don't know yet."

"You be careful."

"Believe me." She shot Erik a telling look. "He couldn't buy me into his bed for all the money in his bank account."

"Woah!" Pete said. "She is crazy. Let's get out of here."

"Do you think she'll be all right?"

"No!" Erik said. "I'm not letting her out of my sight!"

Belle hesitated the moment those words came out of his mouth. He seemed sincere, but then he was an actor. Nothing was sincere. "I think so. If not, we know who to sue."

"All right. She can go. Now I'll have to live through the excitement for the next few days."

"All right. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

She handed Lucy her cell phone. "Turn the thing off please. Your mom said yes." Lucy squealed and danced a jig.

"Don't you use a cell phone?" Erik asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't like the idea of all that radiation coming from the cell phone and it being on my face."

"Oh that's rubbish."

"Besides, I can never find my cell phone when I need it."

"Are you engaged?" Erik asked out of the blue.

"No, I am not."

"Are you dating someone?"

"No, and are you dating anyone?"

"No, I'm not."

"But then I gather you're not engaged either?"

"You know you'd be a whiz at twenty questions?"

She made a face. "I hate games." She turned and walked out of the room.

Erik caught her arm. "So do I. No, I'm not engaged." She tried to remove her arm from his grip. "This is the strangest personal conversation for two strangers to have. How'd we get onto it in the first place?"

"Well, _you _asked me if _I _was engaged."

"Indeed." Erik said. "so, where shall we go for dinner?"

She groaned. It was going to be a long night. "You are incorrigible."


	3. Start all over again

Chapter Three

Start all over again

"So," Erik asked as he drove out of the Air Force Academy's parking lot. "where shall we go?"

"You may take me home." She said firmly. "Honestly, do you enjoy being this irritating?"

"I thought I was being charming."

"You're a bad actor."

His hand stiffened on the steering wheel. "Excuse me? I won an oscar for best actor of the year! Not to mention that was _two _years in a row!"

"An oversight on the committee I'm sure." She said. "Believe me, I saw one of the roles and I honestly don't know how you got it! It's not like you're Jimmy Stewart in 'It's a wonderful life' and he didn't even get an Oscar for that role! That movie and his character have survived for over 80 years! I highly doubt your role will be remembered so fondly."

Erik looked at her. "You're crazy."

"I know and I like it that away!" He pulled the car over on the side of the road. Nervously, she cleared her throat. "Will you take me home please?"

Erik exhaled. Everything was going wrong; he would really like to know her better, but for the last hour, they'd been insulting each other in a charming manner. Erik turned off the car and she frowned at him.

"Look," he noticed her reaching into her purse. "now before you pull out the pepper spray, let me say this. We got off on the wrong foot."

She hesitated. "Agreed."

"And I want to know if we can start all over again?"

"Why?" She asked. "You're just dropping me off, and that's the end of it."

"Honestly speaking," he inhaled and blurted out. "I don't want this to be the end of it."

Belle blinked and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I mean it," he said squeezing her hand. "I'd honestly like to get to know you better."

"Why?" She stared at him. "Why me? I've been anything but polite to you in the last hour!"

"I know! Isn't that great?" He squeezed her hand tighter and she yanked it back. "Sorry. However, in all my madness, I need to have one friend who's honest and real. You know Hollywood, it's all lights and illusion."

She nodded. "Including Erik Destler?"

Erik nodded. "Including me."

Belle exhaled. "All right. I'll give it a try." She held out her hand and offered a smile. "My name is Belle Andersen."

Erik grinned and took her hand. "Erik Destler."

She smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Same here." He turned on the car again. "Where to milady?"

She laughed. "Well, home." He made a face. "Well, if I have an interview with you tomorrow, I need to look my best and this has been a weird taxing day."

He nodded. "I agree. I'll send my car over at ten in the morning."

"All right."

"I typically have breakfast at 10:30 so I should see you about 11:00 if there's no traffic."

She frowned. "You want me to make your breakfast?"

"You…can cook?"

"Yes." Her eyes sparked indignantly. "I'll have you know, I am requested many times to cook at birthday parties, etc and so forth."

"Has anyone demanded his or her money back?" He teased. She groaned and flipped on her CD player. If she remembered correctly, it would be Michael Buble. She was right and he was singing Hollywood. "You're kidding, right?" Erik said. "You were just a concert of his!"

"He didn't sing it tonight." She said. "I pay close attention to this song. I should pay attention to the lyrics more now all things considered."

Erik chuckled. They laughed, chatted about music. But when they were five minutes away, something strange happened.

"My cell phones in my right hand coat pocket." Erik said. "Pull it out."

Belle blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Pull it out." He repeated. "I've got to watch the road."

She nodded and leaned forward. She felt embarrassed having to find his cell telephone in a pocket that made it difficult to reach. She got it and pulled it out, her hand accidentally bumping his face. "Oh I am sorry!"

His skin felt funny to her, so she went to examine his cheek but he grabbed her wrist. "I'm fine!"

Belle frowned and sat back in her seat. His tone had gone harsh in an instant. She frowned and looked at his cell phone. "What do you want me to do?"

"Put your phone number in." He said. "House and cell."

She shook her head and put his cell phone in the cup holder. "I don't know how."

"Turn it on and I'll talk you through it."

His phone rang and she shook her head. "Can't now. It's Pete."

"Answer it. The green button."

She exhaled and did as he asked. "Hello?"

"Sorry, must have the wrong number."

"No." She said. "You've got the right number. He's driving."

"Oh. Tell him I'm at the house and the paparazzi is swarming outside your gate."

Belle blinked. "I'll tell him. The gate code is 1980 if you need to get in."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

"Red button." Erik said. "What was he calling about?"

"Paparazzi."

Erik cursed and banged the wheel. "Can't I get a minute's peace?" Belle frowned at his actions. "I can't even take a lady home without getting mobbed! I am sorry."

She nodded. "It's not your fault."

"No. I don't think you understand the depth of this! You're going to be international headlines! Erik Destler drives mystery woman home!" He groaned. "Then you know they'll ask you all sorts of questions. "Are you dating? How is he in bed? how's it feel being in the company of a movie star?"

Belle exhaled. "I can take it." She reached in her purse. "I've got the gate opener with me. We'll take it in stride." Erik glanced at Belle. She was calm, cool and collected. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where her house was. It was all lit up with cars. "Go straight up to the gate." She said removing her seatbelt and crawling into the back seat. "I'll get it open."

She rolled her window down, just enough to get her arm through. She clicked the button and the gate swung back. The paparazzi jumped out of their cars, for Colorado was cold this time of the month.

"Go!" She said. "The gate's on it's way down!"

"Hey!" They shouted. "What's her name?"

"Stay down!" He said. "They'll get your picture."

"They'll get it sooner of later!" She shot back. She glanced back as the gate clanged down. "We made it. They wouldn't dare trespass on private property.

"Don't bet on it." He said. "You don't know them."

Erik parked the car and hurried around to help her out. He gripped her hands and she swung out.

She smiled. "Thank you for the exciting adventure." She shook his hand. "And I'll be ready tomorrow."

"All right."

Erik leaned forward to plant a kiss on her inviting lips. But she jumped and stepped back with a frown on her face. "What are you doing?"

Now Erik felt awkward. "Uhhh, may I, kiss you?"

Belle didn't hesitate. "No."

Erik was now confused. "Why not?"

"Erik, let's just take it slow. I don't think a two-hour chat entitles you to a kiss, no matter how famous or handsome you are."

_If you only knew. _He nodded. "I apologize. It's been years…since I've been around civilized people. It's typically all kiss and tell in Hollywood."

Belle nodded. "Well, after a few days with me, maybe you'll start to remember. I'm your average all-American girl! I'll have you out of your Hollywood lifestyle in a matter of days." She held out her hand. "Good night Erik, for now."

He kissed her hand. "Goodnight Belle, until tomorrow."

Belle nodded and headed into the house without a second glance. "You're crazy." Pete said. "You've been off your feed lately, but now you're off your rocker! Her! Of all the celebrities, you have to pick a girl who barely knows your name."

Erik ignored Pete and got into his car. "Let's go."

"She could hurt your career."

"What damage could she possibly do?"

"Too much!" Pete said. "Tomorrow, that stuff will be splashed all over the tabloids."

"Yes and also what color underwear I was wearing." Erik groaned and rubbed his head. "Can we go now? I want to get this junk off!"

"Another thing. Now you can't walk around with your face free!"

"It's no big deal!" Erik said. "It's just for a few days anyway!"

"A little fling, then it's over, right?" Pete said. "It'll be over?"

"Over."


	4. Just a kiss

Chapter Four

Just a kiss

"Now look!" Erik said. "I've got a maid who cleans up! You don't need to do this!"

"I like washing dishes!" She said. "Now, stop arguing, and drink that coffee before I pour it down your throat!"

Erik blinked and Pete choked. "Oh man!" She gave him a glare. "Nothing about you, honest. These eggs are great!"

She nodded. "Thank you." She dried her hands, removed the apron and sat down across from him. "Go ahead and eat."

He hesitated and she began to study his face. It appeared normal, except one side was coated with makeup. "What?" Erik asked jarring her thoughts.

"I was just wondering why you wear so much makeup around the house."

Pete dropped his fork and coughed. "Will you pass me the water?"

She nodded. "And why only on the one side?"

"Butter please!"

She frowned. "You like butter on your omelet?" Pete shifted guiltily. "So, why only on the one side? I looked at my jacket last night, from where I accidentally hit your face." His eyes widened slightly. "It had a ton of makeup on it. Why do you wear that much?"

"You ask too many questions." He said taking a bite.

She exhaled. "I suppose I do." she decided to try a different angle, just to see his reaction. "But it's uneven, here." She reached and tapped his forehead. "Too light." She frowned, at the funny feeling under her hand. "There's a lump on the side of your head too. Did you hit it on something?"

Sure enough, he jumped up out of his chair. "DREW!" He bellowed.

"What?" Another young man raced around the corner. He smiled when he saw her standing there. "Hello, you must be Belle Andersen."

"I am. How would you know?"

"You're staying with my mom. Mrs. Claxon."

"Oh, I thought I recognized you." She said. "She has your picture on the mantle piece."

"Skip it!" Erik shouted. "Upstairs! Now!"

"All right!" He said smiling at Belle. "I'll see you with a minute."

She nodded and turned to Pete who was nervously eating. She put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Now, what was that about?"

* * *

><p>Erik groaned as Drew put the finishing touches on his face. "That girl is so touchy, it's irritating."<p>

"But you don't mind do you?" Drew said setting down the brush. "Better?"

"Yes."

"She's very attractive." Drew said. "Pretty blue eyes."

"Hands off drew." He said. "I saw her first."

"Yeah, but I was the one who helped you find her." He pointed out. "And if I hadn't driven you out, you'd be swamped. Besides, without my talent as a makeup artist, you'd be nothing!"

Drew had him, he knew he was right about that. "What do you want? An mutual understanding of who catches her interest first?"

The door opened and Pete came in. He sighed. "That girl is too inquisitive. My advice is to dump her quickly!"

"And who would you suggest I call out here for the rest of the week? I know no one!" he said. "Do you know any girls off hand who can be such interesting company?"

"Well, don't hurt her." Drew said. "I don't want to see that happen."

Erik frowned. "Qhat I do is none of your business. Besides, she can take care of herself. She doesn't even carry her cell phone with her!"

A feminine scream carried up the stairs and all of them ran down the stairs. They rounded the corner to see Belle soaking wet! He wasn't sure how someone who looked angry and stunned could look so beautiful at the same time. Her hair was wet and dotted with water. Her red shirt, was damp and clinging to her body. He didn't have a camera, so he paused and took a mental picture, commiting it to his memory.

"What happened?" Pete asked.

"Turn on the water." He nodded and did it. A huge stream of water shot out of where the sprayer was! Erik noticed belle had the nozzle in her hand. "This just broke right off!"

Pete was yelling unintelligible words as he switched off the water. Erik chuckled before laughing aloud. Belle reached for a towel and began drying her hair.

"Could we conduct this interview outside please?"

"By…all means."

She turned to Drew. "Your mother said to say hello and she wanted me to ask. Why didn't you go with Erik to go find me, she said you called her on the telephone right about an hour after I left?"

"Well," Erik's blood boiled as drew took her arm and guided her towards the doorway. "I had some business to attend to."

"I can imagine. 5' 8', 112 pounds and can rumba, right?"

Drew's mouth fell open in shock. "How'd you know that?"

"You dropped your wallet. Pete went up to give it to you."

"He did?" Drew said frowning at Pete. "It must have slipped his mind."

Belle handed him the picture in her hand. "This fell out. Now, judging by the hand positions on the couples in the background, you two are doing the rumba, the hands are held in that manner."

Erik laughed and waited for Pete to open the door for belle, the moment his hand was off Belle, Erik snatched her arm back.

"So, what kind of songs would you know, that I know?"

She tapped her chin. "I liked Taylor swift when I was fifteen, but that was a temporary disease. I listen to Jesse McCartney still though."

"That has-been?"

"Sooner or later, everyone will be a has-been, including you."

"Brrr," Drew said sitting down. "that's a cold one."

"I told you she was different." Erik said. "So, which one shall we try?" He turned to Pete who just came out of the door. "Why don't you two go get the guitars?"

"What about you?"She said.

"I need a private word with you."

She arched her brow and smiled. "What do you think," she turned to Pete and drew. "do I go along with it or not?" they chuckled but at Erik's glare, it wandered off. "If you have the sheet music for 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum, I can follow it!"

"We've got it!" Pete hollered. "Thanks to Drew!"

Drew gave him a shove, almost sending him into the freezing water.

"You guys are crazy." She said.

"You'll get used it after a while." He inhaled; this was going to be a tricky step. "I'm going back to Los Angeles in a few days. And I was wondering if you'd come with us."

"No."

"Now hear me out." He said leaning forward. "It's nothing like what you're thinking."

"I'm not leaving Colorado." She said. "It's my home."

"Won't you think about it?"

"I'll think about it, but I will not change my mind."

She lounged back in her chair and impatiently tapped her fingers awaiting for Drew and Pete's return. 'Just a kiss' was the first song they tried and everything went well. Until they hit a certain point in the song, then something strange happened. He felt a strange feeling settle over him.

_We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up._

He looked up at Belle to see that she'd stood up and was moving to sit next to him._ No, I don't wanna push too_ far. On impulse, he reached over and took her hand. She stiffened a little and focused on his hand._ Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. _As they sang in harmony, she looked up at him out of the corner of her eye and her face flushed a bright pink. _So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight. I know that if we give this a little time, it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real; no it's never felt so right._

The rest of the song flowed on emotion between them. Belle, her voice was average, but she packed so much emotion, she drew him into the spell of the song with her. The last guitar chord and they sat looking at each other. Completely swallowed by temptation, Erik leaned forward and kissed her. Belle didn't back away, cry out, or hit him; she leaned into it. The sound of clearing throats caused them to back away.

"You two sounded great." Pete said.

"That kiss wasn't too bad either." Drew teased. "But the lyrics are 'a kiss in the moonlight' not the daylight!" Belle inhaled and looked down at the ground thinking. "You two sound great together. Could make a nice slice of money."

"I'd rather record it with her. She deserves to be heard." Erik stared into her blue eyes trying to read them. "will you come with me, and record it with me?"

Belle bit her lip before nodding her head. "All right." In the same breath she buried her face in her hand and moaned. "This is happening too fast!"

"It's show business." He said rubbing her shoulder. "You have to move fast, or time will run out."

"Uhhh," Drew said. "how about your agent?"

Erik shot him a glare. "I'll deal with him later. What I do on my own time isn't his concern!"

"He warned you about things like this." Pete said.

"Well, he'll see I was right. That song is going places."


	5. Hollywood

Chapter Five

Hollywood

Erik groaned as he stepped inside his two-story house in Malibu. It was a very large estate. A swimming pool, gazebos, one acre maze garden, ten fountains, a fireplace in almost every room and chandeliers in every single room except the bathrooms. He turned back to Belle who was gaping in shock at the sight that greeted her eyes. "Belle?"

"You live here by yourself?" She said.

He nodded. "Yes, I do. Do you like it?"

"I love it. But I think a family with ten children would be better suited here!"

Erik shrugged his shoulders and montioned for her to step inside before stepping alongside her. "I'll have you shown to your room. You can rest."

She shook her head. "I never do after a plane ride."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"If I do, I'll be on Colorado time. I need to adjust to California time. I'll go to bed at nine."

Erik glanced at the clock. "It's just five hours away!"

"I'll have finished my unpacking, then I'll find something to do."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, I could practice my dancing for a while. If there's a place I won't disturb anyone."

Erik motioned and she followed him upstairs. "Got a room right here. It's typically where I practice my lines. But it should serve."

She smiled as she saw the room. It would be perfect as a dance studio. It had ceiling to floor mirrors and a hardwood floor. "Perfect."

"If you need anything," he said. "press the intercom button and a maid will come up."

Her mouth sagged open. "You've got a maid?"

"I've got…six."

"You're not sure?"

"I think I fired one."

Drew nodded. "You've got five maids. One butler, one chauffeur, two makeup artists and three chefs."

Pete whacked him. "Hey! I'm more than a makeup artist!"

Erik laughed. "You two are my only friends!"

The sound of music made him turn around. Belle had already hooked up her mp3 player. She was listening to 'Wandering Child.' "Phantom of the opera fan?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Team Raoul or team Phantom?" Drew asked.

"Oh, team Phantom definitely. Actually, I refer to him as team Erik."

Erik frowned. "Erik? Why Erik?"

"Well in the original novel, the phantom's real name was Erik. Why Andrew Lloyd Webber never gave him a name in the show, I'll never know."

"That very interesting." Erik said catching her free arm and pulling her into a spin. "I would have figured you for the Raoul type."

"Well, if Hadley Fraser is playing him...I sometimes get a little swoony. But still, I pick the phantom at the end every single time."

"You know, Erik's brother is named Raoul."

Erik fought the urge to belt Pete as the light in Belle's eyes lit up. "Really? I didn't know you had a brother."

Erik frowned. "He's a veterinarian.

She clapped her hands, "How wonderful! Does he live here as well?"

Erik shook his head. "No. He prefers a life in a small house alone."

She smiled. "Am I going to get the pleasure to meet him?'

Erik sighed. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn she was trying to make him jealous. "I suppose." His phone went off. He glanced at it. It was his agent. "Excuse me. Hello?"

"What the hell is this?" Erik groaned. "It's all over the news about this mystery woman who arrived with you this night?"

"Hello to you as well." Erik said walking out of the room. "Now you listen to me, I've got a deal that'll definitely broaden your pocketbook."

His agent paused, then asked the words Erik was waiting for him to say. "All right, talk money."

* * *

><p>Belle took a gulp of her lemon water and tried to be cooperative. But all this recording was wearing her out. She and Erik had recorded 'Just A Kiss' fifteen times and they were finally content with the way she sounded.<p>

Erik was very kind and he'd introduced her to several celebrities, so she'd taken to carrying a scrapbook in case she happened to run into several famous actors. And she had, with all the autographs she had now, were probably worth over $1,000,000 all together with a certificate of authenticity. But there was something bothering him, he seemed to be under a great deal of pressure lately. And she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Ok." Erik said. "They're satisfied. Now we have to go discuss the music video."

"Music video?" She frowned. "I-I came here to record it only."

"Well, this song is so great I figured we needed a video. We could easily win music video of the year."

She stared at him. "Me? Win that?"

"Yes. You." Erik laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Welcome to Hollywood. Anything's possible."

She followed him out of the swinging doors, down a hall to the office. She tried to remain humble, but these last few days were making it harder. Erik had tried to keep her name out of the papers, but it was getting trickier and it was only a matter of time. Especially with the music video.

"Any ideas?"

She frowned. "Well, I think there should be a little dialog for the opening. You know, a boy and a girl on a porch, lying together on a hammock."

"Why that?"

"You know the opening line. "Lyin' here with you so close to me."

"Why not on a bed?"

She blushed. "Because, the song implies to people who are unsure of where their relationship. The bed makes it a little…too suggestive. They want to be careful and not mess up what they have together. Not to mention the song says 'just a kiss in the moonlight.' That line basically implies the whole outdoor atmosphere."

"I believe you missed your calling in life."

"I simply say the video should tell the story."

"Well, I suppose that means for the second scene running between the actually story, you also envision us among the stars, moonlight streaming through the hair and all that?"

"Yes."

"It'll be sickly sentimental."

"But isn't that what the song is?" She asked. "It may not be sickly sentimental as you rudely put it, but it is a sentimental song."

Erik sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey Erik!"

Erik and Belle turned to see a man about Erik's age approaching them. He wasn't dressed as fancy as Erik, but he was just as handsome. Piercing blue eyes and striking sandy hair.

Erik let out a groan, but he smiled. "Hello."

"Hi." His blue eyes examined her. "Who's this?"

"This is Belle. My newest leading lady. Belle, this is my brother Raoul."

She smiled and extended her hand. "How do you do?" She gasped as she got zapped.

"I am so sorry." Raoul said wiping his hand on his jacket. "I was looking for something under my car. Must not have completely discharged."

She laughed, "Well, I forgive you."

Raoul laughed. "I'm pleased to meet you." He extended his hand. "Shall we try again?"

Belle nodded and laughed when she didn't get zapped. Things were going to be very interesting with Raoul around.


	6. Taking a chance

Chapter Six

Taking a chance

"No, don't." Belle said leaning away.

"CUT!" The director shouted and stomped up to Belle. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

She blinked and stepped backwards. "Nothing."

"Then say the lines the way they're written."

"Hey!" Erik snapped. "We're leaving it in! Who do you think you are anyway? This is my project, and I'll thank you to leave your opinions to yourself. And don't you dare talk to her like that!"

"It's ok!" She said to Erik, before turning to the director. "I should have said the lines the way they're written I know, but we have to make ourselves believable. I'm not the kind of girl who, while debating about letting a guy get overly romantic, would say 'darling, you know I love you, but, let's wait. I'm sorry, I just slipped."

"Her line works with mine." Erik said. "It's staying in!"

"Fine!" The director snapped. "But if it's a flop, don't blame me!"

"The song has been #1 on the charts, itunes, rhapsody and youtube for a week and a half! That should tell you something about what's a flop and what isn't!"

"All right, calm down." She said. "Please, you're both going to add twenty wrinkles to my face and then production will be shut down for half-an hour to repair my face."

"All right. From the top!" The director glared at her. "And no interruptions this time!"

"It's all right." Erik whispered as they walked back to the 'porch.' "You're doing great."

She shrugged as the director shouted. "Action!"

Erik and Belle laughed and walked up to the door, acting as if they were the only ones there. She leaned against the door and smiled at Erik. "Oh, thank you for such a wonderful time!"

"The most fun I had in a long time." He said, leaning against the doorframe and studying her face for a moment. She shifted uneasily and looked away. Erik cleared his throat. "Shall we…sit here for a while?"

She hesitated, unsure. "All right." Erik took her hand and they sat on the hammock. She cleared her throat. "It is such a lovely night isn't it?"

"Yes." Erik said, his tone suggesting more. "Very." The hairs on the back of her head stood up as he kissed her neck. She immediately shied away, staying in character.

"No, don't."

"What?" He asked. "I thought-"

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." She trembled. "I-I'm just not…ready."

"I understand. I'm sorry...let's just take it slow. Come here." He tugged her back onto the hammock and she turned to look up at the stars. "Let's just, stay here for the time."

She nodded and rolled onto her side, as Erik pointed out 'various constellations'. The music cued and Erik simply spoke to her in whispered tones and she smiled as he ran his thumb over her shoulder.

"Cut!" The director, said.

"Now what?" Erik asked.

"There is no sex appeal in this scene!" She blushed and sat up at just the words he'd spoken. "You two are on a hammock, and nothing! Not a single hungry look between you two!"

"That's the way we're going this!" Erik said. "One more complaint about how this scene is going…and you're fired!"

"Too late!" He shouted. "I quit! You're impossible!"

"Good riddance!" Erik shouted. "You're a lousy director anyway."

Belle gasped as the director let off a string of words so dirty her ears burned. She covered her ears and watched as the director shouted and pointed his finger at her. Erik stomped up to the director and punched him in the jaw! She gasped as the director fell backwards into the costume wrack! Erik rubbed his knuckles and walked up to her. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"But, you just-"

"No!" He shouted. "I won't tolerate anyone saying disgusting things about you. Even if the President of the United States insulted you, I'd gladly take a swing at him!"

She didn't know what to think as she followed Erik along. She was upset that he had to get in a fight for her sake. But she was secretly pleased that he'd done something she'd only dreamed what a man would do. Erik had fought for her.

* * *

><p>"Erik, slow down." Belle pleaded. "You're scaring me." Erik slammed on the brakes and sharply turned into the nearest parking space. He exhaled and turned the car off, hitting the wheel with his fist. "Erik." She said reaching over and squeezing his hand. "Please. Calm down."<p>

"Calm down!" He exploded. "That man! I'll have him run out of Hollywood!"

"Erik."

"You were doing a good job! You were being yourself! He had no right to tear you down."

"Erik, I should have stayed with the script!" She said. "I am not famous. I'm a nobody."

Erik gripped her face and pulled her close. "You are_ not_ a nobody. You're Belle Andersen. You're the woman who in a short week has motivated me to move closer to my dream."

Belle blinked. "Erik."

"Do you think I want to be the sexiest actor on the cover of every magazine? The price of fame carries a steep price; no privacy. Paparazzi everywhere. Posing for pictures with half witted girls whom…. take liberties with you? Kissing, touching and groping as they please."

"Erik, calm down."

"Just let me get this out!" He shouted. "Do you know why I love having you around?" her wide eyes blinked. "Because, you make me feel like a human being! You make me realize that there is more to life than this world of fantasy! I've lost sight of my original dream, which was to be a composer. Understand I do love my acting job, but the studio won't allow this. The only reason that they allowed you here is because they see the potential in you. Why else do you think that idiot was hard on you? Because they can't stand that innocent, girl next door persona anymore!"

"Erik, please calm down."

"You! Your voice. Your character. I love that about you." Her face went a bright pink, but he didn't really take notice. "You're honest, wholesome, funny, talented and beautiful."

Belle blushed red as she looked out the window. "Erik, you should take me home right now."

"Why?" He asked unfastening his seatbelt.

"Because, you're emotionally upset right now." He spun her around, unclicking her seatbelt as well. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Maybe I don't," he said pulling her forward. "But I do know what I'm feeling. I want a girl like you. Someone who looks at _me _the real me, not the one on the magazine covers." He shook his head and exhaled. "No. I want _you_!"

Belle gasped and Erik kissed her deeply on the mouth. He felt her stiffen and all sorts of emotions flood her body. She was struggling, but at the same time he could feel her resistance falter. He deepened the kiss and slowly, ever so slowly, her hands went to rest on his shoulders.

A banging on his darkened windows made him jump. He glanced to see a guy with a camera banging on the window. Thankfully, they couldn't see through. He started the car. "Let's get home."

Belle let out a shriek as he backed out, blaring his horn angrily at the paparazzi. He focused on getting onto the freeway; he noticed the paparazzi getting into their vans. Never a moment's peace! "How did they find us?"

"Don't ask! I certainly don't know!"

"Erik!" She cried out. "Slow down!" He ignored her. "Please! You're scaring me!"

Erik dropped from the 80 he was doing back to a 70. He glanced at Belle to see she had tears running down her cheeks. "Belle? I'm sorry."

She sniffled and shook her head. He glanced over his shoulder to cross over to the nearest exit. Once off the freeway, he pulled over to the side. He unsnapped his seatbelt and she shifted away from him. Erik got out of his side and came around to her side. "Belle?" He asked as he opened the door. "What is it?"

Her voice broke. "You…scared me. When I was…. Fifteen…my parents…were in an accident. Both…died."

Understanding hit him. "Belle. I am so sorry." He gently thumbed away a tear. "I'd never…hurt you. I promise, not to go over 65 with you in a car. I swear it."

She shifted and rubbed her arms. "Erik, your confession." She looked him in the eye. "It's…too soon. Believe me," she added hastily. "I do have feelings for you, but they're too sudden. I-I don't know what to expect! I don't want to look back later and have regrets. I don't even know, what you're trying to say!"

Erik gripped her face firmly. "I guess if I said I loved you, you'd laugh at me. so, I can only say….I love you."

Belle stared at Erik. Her heart pounding in her chest. "I-I'm-I need to wake up."

Erik shook his head. "You're awake. I promise you."

"You just said-"

"I know what I said." He said taking her hands and squeezing them. "but I mean it. It just hit me! But honest Belle, I do!"

Belle exhaled and closed her hand. "It's too soon! This could only end in tears."

"Possibly. Whether they're tears of joy or pain, the choice is yours." Erik said.

Erik's phone rang and he groaned. "Answer it." She said. "It's ok."

He grabbed it from his pocket and snapped. "What!"

* * *

><p>Belle wiped her eyes and tried to fight the smile at the tone of Erik's voice. "All right. Here she is." He turned the phone on speaker and put it in her lap. "Raoul."<p>

"Hello?" She croaked; her voice and hands trembling.

"Belle? This is Raoul."

"Oh, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering, if you'd like to go out with me tonight? You don't carry a phone and I know you're with Erik. So, how about it?"

Erik stiffened at her side. She glanced at him. "Uhhmmmm."

She inhaled. She had to make a decision. She was at the options, Raoul or Erik. She didn't know! She felt nothing for Raoul, but he would be perfect for her. A vet, the simple quiet life. Erik, the big celebrity. Handsome, his name in healines, always little doubts of his fidelity towards her. The cruel lies that people would hear, say and believe about them. But then, there was that strange pull. That strange...connection between them.

"Are you still there?" Raoul asked. "Hello?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Raoul. Well, about tonight, I-I…..no thank you Raoul."

Erik gripped the door handle tightly and he exhaled sharply. But Raoul wasn't giving up. "All right, later this week maybe?"

She inhaled. "Never Raoul. I-I….well, things are….Erik….we're going to take a chance….and see where things go between us."

"The studio won't allow it." Raoul said. "If you knew what's best for you….you'd reconsider."

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it the way you like it." He said offhandedly. "But it's really just a warning."

Erik took the phone. "That's enough."

"Have you told her?" Raoul asked. "About your big secret?"

Erik's face froze and he clicked off the phone. "We better get going." He tucked her leg inside the door and slammed it shut. She jumped.

"Erik," she asked. "what is the secret he meant?"

"Nothing!"

"Erik."

"I can't tell you!" he snapped.

"Erik, I can't trust a man who hides things from me!" She knew she was pressing things, but she couldn't help it. "Erik."

"Belle, I can't tell you!" His voice rose with terror. "If news were to get out, this would mean the end of my career!"

"I'd never tell-"

"Did you ever think," Erik's fingers tightened on the wheel. "that it's something so terrible that it could drive you away from me? I don't want to loose you!"

"The truth can hurt Erik, but lies hurt much more!"

Erik exhaled. "Let me think about it. please!" He banged the wheel. "I can't…I couldn't stand….your rejection of me." He flipped on the CD player. "Please, let's just be quiet."

Belle nodded and sat back in her chair. S_tranger than you dreamt it. _She and Erik had been listening to phantom of the opera in the car on the drive to the studio. C_an you even dare to look, or bear to think of me? _Ramin's voice for some reason made her glance at Erik. And she wondered why he had such a strange look on his face. T_his loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly, secretly. _

Something wasn't right. The atmosphere in the car had escalated rapidly. Erik glanced at her as soon as he felt her eyes on his face. something was pulling her towards him and she didn't know what. Erik glanced at her, and casually brought his hand up to check his makeup in a few spots. She peered harder at those fingers. she watched as a certain area of his face sank in an unnatural manner under his fingertips.

The entire time; her mind reeled as she struggled with a possible motive. Then, once they arrived in his house and Erik parked. She had one suspicion, but it was almost too impossible to be true. But she had to ask. She inhaled and dared to ask. "Are you deformed Erik, like the phantom? Is that why you're always wearing makeup on the one side of your face?"


	7. Exposed, polkadots, moonbeams, paparazzi

Chapter Seven

Polkadots, moonbeams, paparazzi

Belle watched as Erik's jaw dropped and he looked at her with shock in his eyes. He jumped up and threw the car door open. Belle followed after him. "Erik!"

Erik slammed the front; hardwood door right in her face and it hit her on the nose. She cried out in pain as her nose began to bleed. She reached for the knob, clutching her nose.

Drew was standing there looking up at Erik who was coming up the stairs. He turned and saw the blood streaming down her nose. "Oh my God!" He hurried over to her and led her to the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Erik," she squawked. "hit me….in the nose-"

She never got to finish speaking. Drew spun around and ran up the stair. She groaned and the maid led her over to the sink to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?" The maid, Anita, asked.

"I walked into the door." She heard the two men yelling and pulled away before one of them got into a fight. "Excuse me."

"Your nose!"

"I don't want one of them to get hurt!" She ran up the stairs, the blood streaming down her hand. She followed the yells to Erik's room.

"ARE YOU STUPID! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT A POSITION I'M IN!" He shouted.

"SHE'S HURT! YOU HIT HER WITH THE DOOR!"

Silence prevailed and Erik spoke. "What?" She could hear the concern take over the anger in his voice.

"HER NOSE IS BLEEDING!"

She tapped on the door and it flew open, Erik collided with her and both fell down. She yelped as Erik somehow managed to roll her ontop of him so he took the brunt of the fall. They rolled and a huge hunk of something came off Erik's face and hung down his face.

Erik sat up and the thing slapped him in the face. Erik's eyes widened in horror and he yelled. She caught his arm and held onto it as he pulled himself up from the ground.

"OH MAN!" Drew shouted.

"EVERYONE STOP IT!" Belle yelled. "STOP IT!"

"WILL YOU LET GO OF ME!" Erik bellowed.

"NO I WON'T! EVER!" Those simple words made the whole room stop. Erik was panting heavily and he had his hand clutched to his face. "All right," she said, still keeping a tight grip on his waist. "Erik, I already know that you do have a deformity. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to go on a date with Raoul to get the answers?" She tapped her foot impatiently as Erik and Drew exchanged looks. "Fine. I'll have to make it up with Raoul!"

"Wait." Erik said, his voice sounded tired and downbeat. "Go heat the towels Drew."

Drew stammered, but one look from Erik made him do as he asked. Erik took her by the hand and led her into his bedroom. He sat in a makeup chair at a huge makeup table. She waited patiently as Erik brought down his hand, bringing down a section of his face with it.

"It's called flashing." He explained.

She nodded. "They used that in love never dies. It's a mold of sorts, right?"

"Right." Drew said. "I figured, if they can use makeup to make a man distorted, why can't it make a distorted man look….well, you know what I mean."

"Normal." Erik said bitterly.

"Was it an accident?"

Erik shook his head. "I was born that way. Don't ask, I don't care and I didn't even want to know how or why."

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Because I disgust myself!" Erik's angry yell was cut off when Drew pressed the towels on his face to loosen the makeup. "Get out." Erik growl sounded muffled behind the towel. "Before you're sickened by the sight of me."

She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "No. I'm staying."

"Can you promise... not to scream at me?"

She nodded. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Erik closed his eyes, gripped the arms of the chair, awaiting Belle's reaction. He didn't know why he bent to her will so easily.<p>

"There." Drew said.

"There's no more makeup?" Belle asked, her voice soft.

"That's him." Silence prevailed. "Belle? What are you-"

The gentle feel of lips on his deformed cheek made his eyes fly wide open! He felt tears build in his eyes as Belle drew back, her eyes studying his face.

She sat back and smiled a little uneasily. "Now….that's a kiss of assurance. Your face doesn't frighten me Erik." She shook her head. "Call me crazy, but I think you still look very attractive."

"You're crazy." Erik and Drew said at the same time.

Erik shot Drew a glare. "Get out of here!" Drew nodded and walked out of the room. Belle stood up from the spot where she'd been sitting and moved over to the sun window. "Why?" Erik asked as he stood up to move behind her. "Why aren't you scare of me?"

She turned towards him. "Because Erik, there was nothing to be scared about. I was startled for a second I admit. But it wasn't like you were pointing a gun at me; preparing to rape me or being in an airplane that was about to crash! Those are frightening," she caressed his face. "But your face, is not."

Erik pulled her close and tried not to cry. "You're the one for me."

"Erik."

"You have to be. For who else could I find to take your place?"

She smiled. "A very good line Mr. Destler." She pulled back and smiled. "But honestly, I'm gad you didn't decide to chase me around screaming "Damn you! Curse you!" and all that stuff!"

Erik laughed, but sobered when he saw all the dried blood on her shirt. "I'm sorry about your nose." He gently touched the bridge of her nose. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, I forgive you."

"I'll never do that again. I swear it."

She smiled. "It was an accident. Now I'm going to go change, and get back to work. I've got some acting to work on."

"Belle, you said your parents died in an accident. Did, those two have a special song?"

"Yes," she paused in the doorway and turned to him. "but it's not your type of song."

"What is it?"

"Polka dots and moonbeams, in the style of Frank Sinatra."

Erik nodded. "Let's record it."

She blinked. "Erik."

"I'd like to make a tribute to them, for raising a wonderful girl like you."

"Wonderful? Me?" He nodded. Belle chuckled and swatted him. "Really, Erik, you can be quite the flatterer when the opportune moment arrives."

Erik nodded, "Really. And I know, I'd be a fool if I was to ever let you go."

Her smile faded. "We'll see Erik. We'll see. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to keep me here."

"And if I am?" he asked stepping forward. "Would it be a bad thing?"

She inhaled, "I don't know Erik. I don't know yet."

* * *

><p>Erik interlaced his fingers with hers and sang into the mike. <em>A country-dance was being held in a garden. <em>

She launched into her line. _I felt a bump and heard an,_ Erik joined in. _"Oh, beg your pardon!" Suddenly I saw polka dots and moonbeams. All around a pug-nosed dream. _

Erik leaned closer and casually pressed a kiss against her cheek as she struggled to keep her voice from quivering. _The music started, and was I the perplexed one. _

Both had become better friends; belle treated him as always. Sometimes they got in the most stupid fights and arguments that made no sense! She'd sulk; he'd steam, four hours later they'd be back to their normal selves. He honestly didn't mind singing jazz, in the past he had because all the love songs made him wish he always had someone near him. Now he had Belle.

He was head over heels in love with her, but Belle was cautious. And true, she should be. In Hollywood, things were never what they appeared, even in relationships. The paparazzi were now getting extremely pushy now that Erik announced he was planning on releasing an album. Belle, she wanted to stay out of the public light as much as possible, but as time went by, it was getting harder.

Erik ran his hand up and down her arm. _ I held my breath, and said "May I have the next one?" _

Once again, they joined into the refrain. Erik pulled her close and smiled. _In my frightened arms - polka dots and moonbeams. Sparkled on a pug-nosed dream. _

Erik touched her lips and smiled. _There were questions in the eyes of other dancers. As we floated over the floor._

She blushed and dropped her gaze and almost missed her cue. _There were questions but my heart knew all the answers. And perhaps a few things more. _

They joined together, arms around the waist, and smiles. _Now in a cottage, built of lilacs and laughter. I know the meaning, of the words: "ever after" And I'll always see polka dots and moonbeams. When I kiss my pug-nosed dream._

Erik planted a kiss on her nose and she blushed a pretty pink. "Not in public."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why not?"

She squirmed. "It's unseemly."

Erik stepped back. "All right my old fashioned girl. I've got a meeting to discuss the renewal of my contract."

She nodded. "Oh, does it expire soon?"

"Next week. The studio's been hounding me, but I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"Whatever _you _want to do. I'll take a walk around the block, Ok? Wander over to the set and take a look at it."

Erik nodded. "Be careful."

She laughed. "what could possibly happen?"

"Too much."

She smiled and walked out the door tightening the scarf around her hair. She whistled cheerfully as she exited the recording studio and stepped into the bright sunlight. She actually remembered to bring her sunglasses today and she was glad. She was halfway to the set when she realized she'd left her bag behind and had to go back to get it.

A strange person leapt around a corner and aimed a black object at her. She screamed and threw up her hands instinctively. A camera click made her exhaled when she realized it wasn't a gun.

"Here she is!" The guy shouted. "Erik Destler's mystery lady!"

She kept her hand over her face and tried to move past him. "Excuse me!"

"Where ya going?" He asked stepping in front of her, snapping another picture.

"Stop it!" She shrieked.

"How about a smile?" Another paparazzi member asked. She gave the guy in front of her a shove and all the camera's clicked like mad.

"What's your name?"

"Never mind that, what does she look like?"

"Belle?" Erik's voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Erik?" She spun around as someone yanked the scarf off her head, catching her hair. "Ow!"

Erik's eyes blazed. "Get your filthy hands off her! You're asking for it!"

"Erik, wait a minute!" Mr. Burton, Erik's agent said behind him. "Control yourself!"

Belle spun around the snatched the scarf away from the guy. She lost her balance, turned her ankle and fell on her side. She landed hard on her elbow and cried out. Erik lunged for the guy who had her scarf and belted him in the jaw!

"Erik!" His agent yelled. Erik smashed his camera into the ground and lunged for the next paparazzi member.

Belle pulled herself up and went for Erik. She caught his coat, "Erik! Stop! Please!"

Erik immediately stopped and spun around. He picked her up, "I'm taking you to the first aid center."

"Erik, I'm fine." She moved the elbow she fell on and cried out. "Ouch!"

His face grew taut. "You're hurt." Erik spun around and yelled at his agent. "Get every single man arrested for assault and battery! Smash every camera!"

"We can't do that."

"If you want my contract renewed you better do it! Do it now!" Erik turned and stalked towards the first aid center.

She clutched her pounding chest and stared at him in shock. "Erik, it's just my elbow."

"Just an elbow!" he shouted. "Next time it could be something worse! That man…how dare he touch you!"

"Erik calm down!"

"Calm down!" He shouted. "How can I?"

"People are staring at us."

"I don't care! Why can't the world just watch my movies, listen to me sing and let me live my life without prying into every personal aspect of my life? There was a time when reporters were respectful and polite, but like the old songs and movies, those days are gone!" he stopped and stared at her, his eyes probing her. "But, when they start hurting someone, I care about so deeply, more than anything else in the world. That's when I start getting mad."

"Erik." She shook her head. "You're a special man. Thank you for sticking up for me. I appreciate that. But please, don't let what happens to me interfere with your career."

"You're my career." Erik leaned forward and kissed her gently. A camera click made him spin around and she saw another paparazzi member running away with the picture he got. "This isn't over." Erik said. "This is war."

"Erik, it's just a story."

"Is it?" He asked. "They hound you until they get a story. Then they turn and twist it into something ugly. I won't let that happen. I'll do anything within my power to make sure of that."


	8. Decisions and a proposal

Chapter eight: Decisions and a proposal

Belle glanced up as she saw drew walking towards the dining room. "Hi!"

"Hi." He said as he walked towards her holding the latest tabloid papers. "Have you seen this?"

She frowned, but took the papers. "No."

"Read it."

**_Erik Destler declares war on paparazzi!_**

**_Yesterday, paparazzi followed Erik Destler's mystery woman where she emerged from the recording studio. Once there, chaos ensued when miss belle, yes! The mystery woman has a name! Mr. Destler shouted out her name when he interrupted the interview. Her last name, is a mystery?_**

**_But however, she soon captured Mr. Destler's attention. Mr. Destler and her must be involved in a very steamy relationship. Mr. Destler punched a member of the paparazzi for merely admiring her fiery red hair. She tripped in the turmoil and Mr. Destler swept her off her feet back to their lovely home. One can only imagine the passion that followed._**

She crumbled up the paper and threw it. She yelped and gripped her elbow.

She jumped up and ran her hand through her hair. "I can't believe this. How can they lie about such things?"

"They stretch the truth just enough." Drew frowned. "This isn't right of me to ask, but when are you leaving?"

She blinked. "Leaving? I've got a job here."

"Listen belle," drew said crossing his arms. "I'm going to level with you. Get out of here. Get out before it's too late. Get out before you wreck Erik's career."

"Me?"

"Yes! You're a nobody and they won't give up until they see Erik married to famous glamour girl. And what about you, is this what you want? Is it his money?"

"I don't care about Erik's money! I care about him."

"If you care about him you'd leave! You're generating bad publicity for him. You like the quiet life, he likes the high life. You're both so wrong for each other!"

"We're not talking marriage!"

"His contract is up for renewal this week. You're distracting him! Do you know how hard he's worked to get here? All the torture, the pain, the pressure, the tears, the jeers just to make it here? It would have killed a normal man, but he's got some sort of inhuman strength." Drew inhaled sharply and spoke more calmly. "The music video is done, likely to win video of the year at the awards. Then what? You'll stay here and let people gossip about him more and more. Erik has always tried to show an example for the world. Now you, they're basically calling you his mistress!"

She blinked and felt tears gather in her eyes. She knew things were difficult, but she had no idea things were getting this mangled.

"Leave me alone. I need to think."

"Sure." Drew said. "Make it soon will ya?"

"Go!"

Belle sat down and thought hard as she felt dozens of emotions flow over her. She should have thought about this carefully from day one. But she hadn't and now…things were worse. What did she want?

* * *

><p>Erik slammed his fist down on the table and spun around. "I don't give a damn about my career!"<p>

"Listen you," his agent growled. "It took ten years to get a studio to even look at you! You can't throw this away."

"Why? Afraid you'll loose your ten percent?"

"You can't throw this away on some stupid whore you managed to pick up!"

Erik lunged for Mr. king and his agent restrained him. "How dare you call her that! Just because she's not famous doesn't mean that she's a loose woman!"

"I apologize!"

"Apology is not accepted and will never be accepted!" Erik shook free and stood there glaring at Mr. king. "You may own the studio. But in a few weeks, you won't own me."

"Are you saying-

"I'm saying. That I intend to pursue what I originally wanted, a musical career."

"You'll wreck your image!"

"To hell with the image! I'm going to be me!" Erik spun around and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Do you realize what you're throwing away?" his agent shouted as he ran after him.

"$5,000,000 a picture. Paparazzi chasing me. Women chasing me. Unsatisfied fans." He exhaled. "And think what I'm gaining. My dream and someone to share it with."

"Are you contemplating marriage?"

"Possibly!"

That made his agent stop dead in his tracks. Erik's continued striding quickly down the hall until his strides turned into running and he raced to his car. He needed to talk to belle. He broke all traffic rules in his haste to get there. When he pulled up, there she was. Sitting on the front porch, a contemplative look on her face. She looked up and smiled as she stood up.

Erik was opening the car door before he even turned off the engine. Belle frowned, "Erik?"

She gasped as he enfolded her in a tight embrace. "I need you belle," he kissed her forehead. "So much."

"Erik," her voice rasped. "I'm leaving."

Erik stilled; he wasn't sure what she'd said. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm leaving."

He pulled back as anger filled him. "Why?"

She handed him some letters. "This."

Erik took them and browsed through them. They were addressed to her from various members of the studio. All of them called her horrible names, accused her of unspeakable actions and told her how she was ruining his life and career. Erik threw the papers to the ground.

"Garbage!"

"Erik, you and I are very special friends."

"Aren't we more than that?" he asked. "Aren't we going to be more than that?"

She blinked, "Erik. Don't you see what's happening? I'm ruining your career."

"Belle, I'm not going to sign up again for five more years of this torture. My contract expires this week and I'm not going to renew it."

"Erik you can't!"

"Why? Is it the money?"

She swatted him angrily. "Of course not! Drew has told me how hard you've worked for this. I can't let you give it all up for me."

"You?" he frowned. "What makes you think I'm doing this for you?" he stopped and rethought his words. "I'm doing it for both of us." He gripped her hand tightly and pulled her towards the stairs. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Belle's heart pounded in her chest as she followed Erik up to his room. Erik pulled out a portfolio case from under his bed and handed it to her. "Open it."<p>

She did as he asked; the sight that met her eyes shocked her. She could only stare at all the sheets of music in there. Some had CDs attached to it. "What?"

"Yes." Erik said sitting beside her. "This is my music dream. You, you motivated me to pursue my dream."

"You've written a whole portfolio of music since I've been here? All this in a month?"

He nodded, "yes. There's so much more in me. Belle," Erik caught her hand and knelt at her feet. "Please, I need you so much. If you go, I'll never be happy again. I love you so much belle."

"Erik, please."

"Even if you could find it in your heart to love me, I don't expect anything more than a hug or kiss occasionally from you."

"Erik!" tears began to burn her eyes.

"I know you wouldn't want to risk any children being born like me. I'd never hurt you and I'd respect you. But belle, I love you so much."

"But….why me?" she asked. "Why me?"

"Because belle," he took his hand and pressed it over his heart. "You make me complete. You make me want to better myself. I want to change my whole lifestyle; I'll sell this and move to a smaller house if that's what you want. Ask what ever it is you ask of me, and I'll do it."

"Erik, are you asking me to marry you?"

Erik blinked and he exhaled sharply. "I guess I am."

She smiled at the look of shock on his face. "For a minute, I thought you were serious."

Erik gripped her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Belle, I am serious."


	9. Acceptance and threats

Chapter Nine

Acceptance and threats

Belle blinked. Was this real? Had Erik Destler the most popular actor of this day just proposed to her? Her! Belle Andersen! A simple girl he'd met a mere month ago in a checkout line. Her! And there were dozens of gorgeous female celebrities who were dying just to get in a picture with him, let alone date him! But he was asking her! He had chosen her out of all the women he could have had.

"Belle, I love you." Erik's voice and finger's on her hands brought her back to the world. "Now, I don't expect an answer from you right away, if any."

"Erik," she pressed a finger over his lips. "I'm saying 'yes' but-"

She never got any further than that. Erik let out a loud yell of joy as he gripped her around the waist, spinning her around. She started laughing which Erik cut off with a kiss. She smiled and brought her arms up around his neck.

The door to his room flew open and both spun around to see Drew, Pete and Raoul in the doorway. She blushed as Erik put her down.

"What's going on in here," Drew asked suspiciously. "or do we even want to know?"

Erik laughed as he gave her another hug. "You're the first to know. We're getting married in the morning."

"You two are getting married?" Raoul shouted. "You can't!"

"Why not?" Erik demanded. "Is it because this the first girl you haven't been able to woo away from me?"

Raoul's face stiffened.

"What about your career?" Drew demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It took you fifteen years to get where you are today! The paparazzi will be relentless! And your movie contract, when you renew it, you two aren't going to have any time together when you're working and she's here alone! That'll cause speculation!"

Erik laughed and tightened his grip around her waist. "I'm not signing my movie contract. If I can help it, I won't ever be making another movie again." Everyone stared at him in shock. "I'm selling this house, Belle is going to pick out a smaller one and I'm going to get a start on my music career. Did you see how many views our 'just a kiss' video has gotten? 25,000,000 yesterday! And the track 'polka dots and moonbeams' has been number 1 within the hour it was released."

"I hate those songs." Belle muttered.

Erik laughed as he kissed her nose. "Why?"

"Because every time I go in a grocery store or in the mall, one of those two song's are always playing!"

Erik laughed harder and kissed her again. "Maybe, after all this dies down, I'll be able to join you on a shopping expedition."

"Answer me this?" Pete asked. "What about your face?"

Raoul nodded. "If anyone found out about this…it wouldn't help you any."

Erik stiffened. "Is that a threat?"

"Possibly." Raoul said, glancing at Belle. "What about her? Does she know?"

Belle nodded. "I know about Erik's face and the more I look at you, the more attractive he becomes every second!"

Raoul frowned as Erik snickered. "You say that now. But what about when your children come out looking hideous like him?"

"I explained to Belle that I won't subject her to…the requirements of the wife in the marriage bed." Erik said. "I'm content just to hold and kiss her."

"But I'm not content with just that." Belle wrapped an arm around his waist. "Erik was so….overjoyed that I actually accepted his proposal, he never let me finish what I wanted to say. And I tell you all, what I wanted to say, was this. " She felt Erik stiffen as she glowered at Raoul. "I intend to have Erik's babies; no matter what they might look like."

"Belle," Erik said spinning her around to face him. Those blue eyes of his were swimming with tears. "but, I said I'd never force you-"

She continued speaking as if he weren't there, her voice quivering slightly. "And I intend to satisfy all of his desires whenever he desires me. Whatever the time, wherever the place and however he may choose to satisfy his desires on me."

"Belle."

She covered his mouth with her hand. "Because I love him too. I want to be a wife in every sense of the word." Erik's lips kissed her hand and she smiled. "I also want him as much as I know he wants me."

"Can I be best man?" Pete asked shattering the moment. "And may I remind you, that there are other people in the room besides you two?"

"I hadn't noticed," Erik groaned. "and no, you may not be best man until I ask you!" Belle giggled. "Fine, yes, you may be best man. Can you line up someone to marry us tomorrow?"

"Erik," he turned to her. "I intend to marry you in a white wedding dress and I can't do that over night."

He nodded. "All right. But will you marry me the night your dress arrives?"

Belle frowned and paused for a moment. "All right. I will."

Erik exhaled with a smile. "Now, what wedding dress do you want my love?"

She frowned. "Erik."

He kissed her quickly. "Any dress."

"Tailor made even?"

"Tailor made." He promised.

"Then…Elizabeth Taylor made it shall be. But I'll need Pete's help."

"You ain't sewing a dress on me!" He said.

"I'm not going to sew it you, you idiot!" She laughed. "I can't have Erik see it when I send the order out! I want it to be a surprise."

Erik kissed her hand. "You don't need to surprise me. The surprise of my life was when you said yes to me."

"You had me at hello. Believe me," she trembled slightly. "the biggest problem I have is believing that you actually asked me."

Erik smiled and squeezed her hand. "I have half a mind to go back and give that store a bonus. If it hadn't been built, I'd have never met you."

Belle nodded. "Indeed. Now, you move it so I can start planning my dress."

* * *

><p>Erik closed the door and moved towards the stairs whistling 'just a kiss' brightly.<p>

"We need to talk." Raoul said behind him.

"Agreed." Drew said.

"Some other time."

"Before or after we reveal your true nature of your face?" Drew asked.

Erik stopped on the steps. He waited as Drew's words sank in. He turned slowly and frowned. "Meaning?"

"Let's say this," Drew said stepping forward. "I've grown accustomed to living high on the hog just for patching up your messed up face."

"And," Raoul said. "that Belle, she grows more attractive to me by the second."

Erik gripped him by the shirt. "Watch your mouth."

Drew gave him a shove. "You're in no position to argue. Now, make your choice soon. Sign the contract, continue paying me and let Raoul have belle. Or, keep Belle, fire me, and let everything you've wanted go down the drain!" Drew smirked. "So what's it going to be?"


	10. Not letting go

Chapter ten

Not letting go

Belle nodded at the maid named Anita. "You're certain of this?"

"Yes. Raoul and Drew, those two are no good." The woman was very solemn and reclusive. She suspected that she had been with Erik for several years and was often keeping an eye out for him. "I told him from day one."

"And they're blackmailing him. That would explain why Erik has been so quiet tonight. Thank you."

"Thank you Miss. I've been here since he bought this house. I've never seen him smile like that before. You're good for him."

"Thank you again. I better go get this straightened out now." She exhaled. "I caused such a mess."

"Not you. Now you two go unravel this mess together."

But she already had her mind made up as she walked up to Erik's room. There was no other way; she'd have to leave. She tapped on the door. "Who is it?" Ne demanded.

"It's me, may I come in?"

"Sure." Erik said opening the door. "What is it?"

"I just need to talk to you." She inhaled as she stepped inside, crossing her arms. " Now, I know everything."

He frowned. "About…. What?"

"About how Raoul and Drew are going to tell the world about your face unless I leave." Erik blinked in shock. "Never mind how I know. I just do. I'm leaving Erik. This time I mean it. I don't want to see you hurt in any way."

"Every time there's a critical decision we always start talking in circles." Erik said. "And you certainly catch me off guard."

"Well, my leaving will get you out of it."

Erik gripped her and pulled her close, "I'm not letting you."

"I won't let you reveal your face to the whole world! I love you so much, I'd rather leave you instead of subjecting you to such pain."

"I'd rather die than to live my life alone. Belle, Raoul wants you."

She frowned. "Wants me?"

"In some sick way, he thinks that maybe you'll…. give yourself to him to keep silent."

"What?"

"Sick, I know."

"He rabid!"

"And Drew, well, as long as he still has his job, he's fine. But he wants you out of the picture."

She blinked. "After they've threatened you with all this, you still want me to stay?"

"More than ever."

"Erik, in all conscience, I cannot stay!"

"And my heart will not let you go!" Erik said. "I cannot let the one ray of love slip out of my hands forever."

"Then what are we going to do?"

Erik exhaled, "I don't know. I don't know."

She inhaled, "I say let me go."

"Do you want me to let you go?" Erik asked. "Answer that honestly."

"No I don't."

"You keep pushing the issue."

She groaned and snapped. "Are so stupid that you can't understand that by letting you go, I'm trying to show you how much I love you? I'm the one who's causing this whole problem!" She pushed away and walked to the window. "It would have better if we'd never met than none of this would have happened. You'd be fine, a successful actor without the paparazzi after you because of me!"

"Belle," Erik said. "I'd rather die right now, then spend the rest of my life without you. You only hit the jackpot once in your life Belle. I've hit mine, the trouble is, how to collect."

She exhaled. "What are we going to do? I don't know." Erik exhaled. "I've got until midnight the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is the VMA awards."

She frowned., "The what?"

"Music video awards."

"Oh, I'd forgotten. Why don't they call it MVA? Never mind. Don't see how I can, considering my dress is sitting in the closet. What are we nominated for?"

"Video of the year. Best pop video. Best collaboration. Best direction. Best special effects. Best editing." He smirked. "Need I go any further?

"Ok, I get it. Think we've got a chance?"

Erik studied her for a moment. "I don't know. I don't know."

* * *

><p>Erik tapped on the door and Belle shrieked. "Sorry."<p>

"Erik, go wait at the foot of the stairs."

He frowned, "why?"

"I asked you to. Reason enough."

"Belle."

"Erik." She fairly growled. "Please!"

He groaned. "All right!"

He shoved his hand in his pockets, his hand touching the ring box in his pocket. He wasn't sure about when he'd give it to her. The time wasn't right yet, but the moment it felt right, he was going to give it to her.

Erik tapped his foot impatiently and look up at the stairs as Belle walked….well rather…wafted down the stairs.

She smirked and tossed her red hair, "I told you, reason enough. Do I look all right?" Erik could only stare at her in shock. She gripped the flowing white chiffon and rearranged the material around her shoulder. Belle stood in front of him, her finger gently closing his mouth he hadn't known was hanging open. "Elizabeth Taylor made." She said. "Lovely isn't it?"

"Yes." He said finally getting his voice to work. "But, more the wearer than the dress."

She cleared her throat. "I-I just wanted to see your reaction. And…it was priceless."

Erik pulled her close. "Belle?"

"Erik!" Drew said coming down the stair with his makeup kit in hand. He frowned when he saw them together. "Let's go."

Erik shook his head, "I won't require you tonight."

Drew frowned. "What?"

"It's just Belle and I tonight."

"Are you forgetting what we discussed?"

Erik scowled and snapped. "I haven't! But she can't not be there if we win the award! It'll look bad."

"Fine!" Drew snapped. "But tomorrow, you better be decided!"

"To what?" Belle asked innocently.

"None of your business." Drew said rudely.

Erik snapped, "I'm aware of that! Now, goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Drew shouted.

"Goodnight!" Belle said cheerfully. Both frowned at her. "What? Someone had to lighten the mood!"

"Well, it's not a good night." Erik said opening the door for her. "It's going to be anything but that."


	11. The premire

Chapter eleven

The premire

Belle took Erik's held out hand firmly and smiled as he helped her out of the limousine. The cheering was quiet for a moment as they studied her. She smiled uneasily then laughed when Erik wrapped his arm around her, casually tickling her side. "Erik!"

"You look beautiful."

She shook her head. "Flattery gets you nowhere."

"It got me you!"

She rolled her eyes and scanned the crowd. Her eyes fell on a group of young girls. She couldn't help but notice one of the girls was frantically waving a little booklet. Something in the girl's expression tore at her heart for some reason. She'd been crying too. The sign had a message as well. **Erik Destler, please, fulfill a dream.**

"Erik." Belle said and he looked towards the girls. "Look."

He frowned. "Odd message."

Suddenly, the song, 'the Christmas shoes' began playing in her mind and the same feeling she'd felt from watching the movie washed over her. Something in that girl's eyes was desperate, and she needed to know. Belle pulled free from Erik's grip and walked up to them. "Belle?"

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "He saw!" One breathed. "Oh my gosh!"

Erik motioned the security away. Belle studied the girls and spoke over the crowd. "Do you want him to sign the notebook for you?"

"No. I mean yes! Not for me, for…my sister, Lisa."

Erik glanced around. "She couldn't come?"

One of the girls wrapped an arm around the girl who bit back another sniffle. "She's….dying."

Belle's heart stopped. "From what?"

"Myocardits."

Another girl filled in with the technical advise. "Inflammation of the heart. doctors say it could be sometime tonight."

"She's always been a big fan of yours. She loves your album." She sniffled. "I-I wanted to get an autograph for her."

Belle looked at Erik. He handed back the notebook. "Sorry, I can't sign this."

Belle gasped and shouted at him. "Erik Destler! You sign this right now or I swear our engagement is off and I'll marry Raoul!"

Her outburst caused everyone nearby to start whispering. "I love your subtle nature Belle." He reached for the girl's arm, which made her look like she was about to faint. He pulled her under the rope separating the celebrities from the fans. "Come on," he motioned with his head to the other girls. "where's your sister staying?" The girls stared and could only stammer out the address. Belle studied Erik closely. "That sounds like a home address."

"She-didn't….want to pass away in…a hospital."

Erik nodded. "All right." He turned to Security. "Send my car back to the front."

"Erik?" Belle asked, hope rising in her chest.

"Well, I think I should deliver this in person." His eyes sought hers. "Don't you agree?"

Belle gasped and nodded through her tears. "Erik." The girls started crying, especially Lisa's sister. Belle wrapped her arm around her, stabilizing her.

Erik nodded and held up his hand. "No words Belle. Not a word."

"I just wanted to say...I love you."

Erik smiled. "All right, those three little words are allowed then.

* * *

><p>Erik's heart pounded in his chest as he stepped out of the limousine, helping all the girls out. It was a quiet little house. He glanced behind and saw that one paparazzi car had followed. He groaned. "Let's get in quickly, please."<p>

Belle gripped her white skirts and trotted up to the front door with the sober girls. Erik brought up the rear, and kept a close eye on the paparazzi car.

"Hey Mr. Deslter!" The guy shouted. "What's the buzz?"

The door closed and Erik locked it.

"Alice!" A sharp voice full of pain said. "Where have you been? Your sister is dying and you," the woman's face froze as she came around the corner to see them standing there. "Alice. Who are these people?"

"Mom, this is Erik Destler."

Erik stepped forward. "I've come to see your daughter."

She frowned. "I don't know you."

"But she knows me. Please."

She frowned, Alice pulled her arm. "Mom, please! Trust me!"

The woman nodded at Erik. "Five minutes."

"Thank you." He cautiously followed Alice into a room with a young girl in her early twenties on a hospital bed. Erik now wondered if he'd made the right decision in coming here. Belle gave him a slight nudge in his back and he moved over to the bed.

"Lisa?" Alice said. "Look, someone's here to see you."

The girl blinked open tired eyes. Erik smiled as best as he could. "Hello." His voice sounded quiet to his own ears. "Lisa, can you hear me?"

The girl stared at him in shock. "Alice? Am I-dead?"

Erik shook his head and reached for her hand. "No. no."

"I went to get his autograph." Her sister said. "But, he wanted to come."

The girl sniffled and Erik wiped at a tear in her eye. Belle came up behind him. "The…mystery woman? Her too?"

Belle smiled. "The name's belle. Belle Andersen. You're the first to know."

Lisa smiled. "Oh. I-I wish, I….I was going to be here….to hear you."

Erik's throat closed, but Belle had that covered. "You will." She said, touching her heart. "You'll be here. And you can look down from above and we'll remember you."

Erik nodded and her mother stepped forward, tears running down her face. "Please. My time with her is so short."

Erik nodded. "I understand. We'll go."

Belle leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Erik, kiss her."

He frowned. "What?"

"Kiss her." Erik hesitated for a moment. "If you can't, I understand. But I know, that must be a dream of every teenage girl."

He wasn't sure. But when the weak girl lifted up her hand and waved. "Thank you." Her voice sounding thin and frail. His heart melted.

He walked back over to her and leaned forward. He kissed her quickly on the lips and the girl gasped in astonishment. He drew back and smiled as tears filled his and her eyes. He couldn't speak, words had left him. But he knew, he'd never forget the look in her eyes.

Belle removed the thin white scarf she'd been wearing and wound it around her neck. She smiled at the girl and walked out of the room with tears running down her face.

Erik held the front door open for her and closed it behind her. "Shh," he rubbed her shoulders. "she won't be in pain anymore."

Belle nodded, "I know but….she's so young."

At that moment, something, sharp struck Belle in the chest and she let out a cry as she flew backwards clutching the area.

"Belle?" His cry alerted the paparazzi that came running up. "What happened?"

"Erik?" She winced at the pain and she looked at her hand which was sticky and she drew back and saw blood. "Erik!"

"Belle." Erik said, his voice taught. A camera click made him spin around in anger. "GET A DAMN AMBULENCE OVER HERE NOW!"

"Erik?" Belle said as the world began to swirl. "Go too... VMA's"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Please, go. Please. Promise me."

Erik groaned. "Belle."

She sat up and clutched his coat. "Promise me!"

Erik let out a curse but nodded. "I promise." The world faded away into darkness and the last thing she saw was Erik's blue eyes.


	12. The one you cannot live without

Chapter twelve

The one you cannot live without

Erik kept his hand pressed against his face as he walked inside the doors; he'd made up his mind. He noted Drew standing beside the doors in his tuxedo.

"Hey!" Drew said. "Where have you been? They just announced you won movie of the year!" Erik removed his hand from his face long enough to send him a punch that sent him flying through the doors. The speaker stopped and all eyes went towards him. Drew stood up. "Erik?"

Erik gave him a shove and walked up towards the stage. The speaker extended the mike towards him. "Congratulations Mr. Destler."

Erik took the award and promptly set it by his foot. He took the mike with a curt nod.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in the old days this would have been called political suicide. Well I'm in just the mood to commit just that!" He inhaled and the words spewed from him. "As of today, I Erik Destler am retiring from the video industry." The gasps were loud and the camera's clicked madly. "I will never make another film again."

"That girl!" Drew shouted.

"Yes, it was Belle!" He shouted back at him. "Belle Andersen."

The female speaker pressed a handkerchief against his cheek and he spun around glaring at her. "You're bleeding." She stammered. "Your hand."

Erik laughed madly. "I wish to God I were bleeding! Unfortunately, the blood on my hand isn't mind. It's Belle's. Belle, without her I wouldn't even be standing here holding this award. As of a half hour ago, someone shot her!" Everyone's gasps went silent and he studied Drew's face. He didn't react. "Right now, Belle, is fighting for her life in the hospital. The only reason I'm here is because she told me to go. As her fiancée, I always bow to and respect her wishes. But I am not staying here long until I get a few things said!" Erik glared at Drew as he began to remove his hand from his cheek. "You're fired."

Everyone would have screamed, except they were too shocked to.

"This is my face. For years, I've been having my face covered up, powdered and painted. But no more! This is part of the reason why I am choosing to go into the music industry. I also will not be wearing this makeup anymore, if necessary, I'll wear a mask in public." He leaned forward slightly. "But this isn't about me. This is about belle. To keep the paparazzi from spelling out another sick story about her, I'll tell it to you so you know the truth!"

"Belle and I met in a grocery line. She was checking me out and her fellow worker recognized me. Belle didn't scream, she actually tackled her fellow worker and helped me get out at her own expense. I found out she'd been fired and I offered her a job, and, she turned me down. After three hours of a wonderful, argumentative and crazy car ride, she accepted the chance to see if I had any openings."

"It was then I found out she could sing like an angel. Belle is an angel to me. She agreed to come and record the song. But I'd fallen in love with her by then. I began making delays for her to hang around with her and she tolerated it." He laughed quietly. "And when I did tell her that I loved her, her first thought was of me. She wondered if she'd be bad for my career and she did try to talk me out of it. But she did admit it back, but asked to take it slow."

"That was the same day she saw my face. She is a very clever woman. And when she did see my face, she acted as if I was any other normal man and she treated me so. One might say it was pity, but if you saw the look in her eyes, you'd know it wasn't. Then with that paparazzi issue where they surrounded and mobbed her, she suggested that she go home. I proposed and after many protests, she accepted. But to my misfortune, I've been getting blackmailed by my makeup artist and dearest friend, Mr. King, the owner of the studio, my agent, even my own brother! She again offered to let me go, and I refused. Tonight, we left to see a fan of mine that was dying tonight. Someone shot her, in the chest. Even while she may be dying herself, she's begging me to come here!"

"Here! The place I really want to be is by her bedside. But she always puts me first and I try to put all of her wishes first. Belle is the one light in my life. She argues with me, she tells me if she didn't like one of my movies and when we argue, she'll get right in my face about it to! She wears a size 10 dress and it looks great on her than a size 2! She's funny, charming, and she's the most beautiful woman when she's wearing a sweatsuit and no makeup on. She's never ashamed to tell me what she thinks or feels! She's protective about my career and insists I put my fans needs over hers. That's a hard thing to do, but that's the kind of girl she is. And now, she's lying in the hospital and I don't even know if she's alive or not!" He glared into the camera. "I don't know who shot her, but if I find you before the police, no man on earth will be able to stop me from killing you myself." Erik's phone rang and a quick glance showed it was the hospital. "The hospital." He clicked it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Mr. Destler?"

"Speaking."

"She's recovering Mr. Destler. But you need to know this. Someone broke into her room a few moments and tried to inject her with a poison." The whole audience gasped and Erik felt his legs collapse and he gripped the podium to keep from falling down. "He got away, but security is on alert."

Erik gasped for air and nodded. "I'm on my way." Erik clicked off the phone and grabbed the award. "I want to thank my fans for getting me here, without you guys, I wouldn't be here and neither would Belle. I'm aware this may affect my popularity, but if you're really my fans, you won't care how I look. I am still the same guy...I've made all of you happy with my talents. All I ask...is that I be allowed to keep the one person the whole world who I cannot live without. If she dies...I will die too. Thank you."

Erik turned and ran up the flight of stairs towards his car. He impatiently bounced until his car came up to the curb. "Sorry sir, went to go get some more gas."

He yanked the door open and slammed it. "The hospital."

"Right sir."

Erik broke down crying and as he buried his hands in his face. He realized he'd been crying already, and he hadn't even noticed. _Why?_ He asked himself. _Why her? Who'd want to kill Belle?_


	13. The hospital

Chapter thirteen

The hospital

"Belle? I love you Belle. Come back to me." Slowly, Belle curled her fingers and they gripped something warm and solid. It only took a second for her to realize it was Erik's hand. "Belle? Can you hear me?" The fear and worry in his voice made her struggle more to open her heavy lids. "Please, wake up Belle." She slowly opened one eye then the other. Erik looked up and leaned close, brushing her hair back from her face. "Belle. Oh thank heaven you're all right."

"Erik." She croaked.

"Shhh," he said reaching for a cup of water with a straw. "here, drink." She made a face. "Belle, please."

She relented and took a sip of water before pushing it away. "What…happened?"

Erik inhaled. "Some idiot shot you. The police are looking for him right now."

"Why?"

Erik shook his head. "At first, I thought it was me the were trying to get. But this second attempt, I know they're after you."

She frowned. "Second attempt?"

"That's enough Mr. Destler." The doctor said stepping into the room. "She needs to rest."

Belle smiled. "I'm fine doctor."

"No you're not. Mr. Destler hasn't left your side for the two hours you've been out. Now, I insist you both get some rest."

"Can you please arrange to have a cot moved in here?" Erik asked. "I'm not leaving her."

"Mr. Destler, don't make me call security."

"And don't make me slap you with a lawsuit!" Erik snapped as he stood up. "Now, do I get that cot? If not that, at least another chair."

Belle reached and her hand hooked on his coat pocket. "Erik, please."

Erik lowered his voice and knelt beside the cot. "I can't leave you Belle. I cant to walk out of this hospital and blame myself if something happens to you while that man is running around loose."

The doctor exhaled. "I'll see what I can do. But let her rest!"

"Yes sir. Sorry to be a bother."

The doctor grunted and moved out of the room mumbling things under his breath. She wiggled her hand out of the pocket and frowned at the object in his pocket. "What's that?"

Erik frowned slightly. "Not yet Belle, ok? I want the moment to be right."

She nodded and sighed. "All right Erik."

Erik studied her for a moment before exhaling. "You look at me like that, and I give in so easily."

"I can wait Erik, I was just curious."

Erik frowned. "Are you sure?"

Belle smiled and traced a bit of the deformed side of his face. "I'm sure. Honest. It can wait." She yawned and her eyelids began to close. "I'm sorry. I'm tired."

Erik leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well Belle. I love you."

Belle drifted instantly into a peaceful sleep. After what seemed too soon, she awoke to a strange sensation across her face. She turned, but found out she couldn't draw a single breath. She gasped and pushed at the thing covering her face.

It was a pillow! Someone was attempting to smother her!

She flung her injured arm out with a muffled cry, desperate to hit something. She hit the glass of water Erik had given her earlier, it fell to the floor and she hoped Erik was a light enough sleeper to hear the sound.

* * *

><p>A clatter awoke Erik from the chair he was sleeping in. He quickly looked towards the bed to see someone holding a pillow over her mouth!<p>

"SECURITY!" Erik shouted as he lunged for the figure.

The figure spun around and kicked him in the chest. Erik let out a roar, but he grabbed a hold of the person's leg as he doubled over clutching his chest. The person let out a yell.

He could hear Belle gasping for air behind him. The person swung a knife at him and he caught the wrist and the person screamed. Erik frowned, the man sounded almost like a woman.

The door flew open and his driver and security ran in the room. The light blinked on and he stared at the person he was straddling. Shock made him scramble off her at once.

"Anita." The driver said kneeling beside her. "Why?"

Erik turned back to belle and helped her sit up so she could breathe easier. "Belle? Breathe!" She nodded as she gasped for air. "Slowly! Deeply!"

Belle gripped his shoulders and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He felt her stiffen as she looked at Anita being held by security. "Her?"

"Easy Belle. She won't hurt you again."

"Why?" She wheezed. "Why?"

Erik shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know."

A security officer snapped handcuffs on Anita. "We'll be taking her and your driver down to headquarters."

Erik frowned. "Why my driver?"

Security frowned. "He made a confession. We have to, he was the one who attempted to poison her."

All the blood drained away from Erik's face. Was Belle safe from no one? Now, he began to wonder if he'd ever be able to protect her.


	14. Recovery

Chapter fourteen

Recovery

Belle walked along the deserted stretch of sand, stopping to admire the full moon and the stars on the ocean. She hummed before she began to sing. _I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

"Excuse me," Erik said from behind her. "That's my part."

She nodded and turned around. "Indeed."

Erik exhaled. "Are you ok? It's late for you to be walking alone."

"Erik, I don't need a nursemaid."

"How about a husband?"

She hesitated. "That would depend on who's asking."

"I'm asking."

She laughed and moved towards the ocean. "Erik."

Erik caught her arm and spun her close to him. She only had time to blink before Erik's lips captured her in a bruising kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

Erik broke the kiss and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Belle?" She gasped as he knelt in the sand. "Will you marry me?"

She reached out and touched the diamond ring. Was she ready for this? Things had been so difficult with the trial and all.

Anita. She had never suspected Anita's jealousy would push her to such lengths. But she wasn't alone. Raoul, realizing Anita was in love with Erik, had informed Mr. King, who offered to pay her $5,000 to help breaking them up. That was how the paparazzi knew Belle would be on the studio lot that day. Being the maid, she had the perfect opportunity to listen in on their conversations.

The gunshot had been an accident. She was aiming at the tree but her aim was way off. She'd panicked and told his driver, Andrew, and he concocted the second scheme so the police would be looking for him, not her. Andrew had been in love with Anita, but she couldn't see past Erik's shadow. The moment the news of Belle's injury hit the news, Mr. King had called her, fired her so they could no way be connected to the murder. Angry, Anita had gone to kill Belle, deciding that with Belle gone, maybe she'd have a chance. But what she hadn't counted on was Erik.

Anita was serving her time in prison. Mr. King had some jail time, but Erik felt it had never been long enough. Belle thought that maybe Andrew would get off, but he didn't. Drew never showed his face around and Raoul had thankfully kept his big mouth shut.

"Belle?" Erik said his fingers pressing firmly into her wrist. "Belle?"

"Yes?"

Erik frowned. "You seem unsure."

"I was thinking, I'm sorry."

"Will you marry me belle?"

Belle hesitated and thought about everything that she and Erik had been through. All the snapping, quarreling and the tender moments filled with passion, music and love. Could she honestly love him forever and ever? A quick glance at his face and a quick question to her heart answered for her.

"Yes."

Erik exhaled and pressed a kiss to her hand. "Oh belle."

"But I insist on an engagement period!"

Erik nodded as he slid the ring on her finger. "All right."

Belle smiled and couldn't refrain from singing the joy that bubbled up in her heart; she had to sing it out. _I know that if we give this a_ _little time._ _It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. _

Erik stood up. _It's never felt so real,_ Erik gently kissed her nose._ No it's never felt so right. _

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as their voices surged together. _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. _He stole one kiss quickly._ Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. And I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might. Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight._

Erik leaned forward and kissed her quickly. Belle exhaled and wrapped her arms around his waist. A moment later, she broke the kiss. "We better say goodnight."

Erik nodded. "Alright." He took her hand and walked back towards the house singing the last few lines of the song. _Just a shot in the dark that you just might. Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. _He frowned, "and you are."

"Erik."

"Tell me, how come you didn't slap me the first time I kissed you?"

"My business."

"Belle."

"No Erik."

"Awe come on."

"No."

He swatted her rear and she spun around. "Well!"

He caught her wrists and put on an innocent look. "Come on!"

"Well, if you must know," she put on a saucy look. "I was too wrapped up in the music and you to take offense!"

Erik pulled her close. "My Belle, promise me you'll always be such a sweet and subtle woman."

She pushed away. "I thought I was being irritating again!"

Erik laughed. "And that's just the way I like you. Spicy."

Belle began to climb the stairs. "You better get to bed before your ears get burnt."

"Coming to join me?" Erik laughed as her sandal came at his head. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight! And make sure you wiped your shoes off!"

"You came in with yours on!"

"Mine have no treads! Now wipe them off."

Erik groaned. "Yes Dear. And tell me, when you women get upset, how is it you always manage to hit those high notes that make you want to pierce your own ears with a stick?"

"Goodnight!" Belle slammed the door to her room.

Erik trotted up the stairs and tapped on her door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She cracked the door open. "Sleep well."

"You too." He leaned against the doorframe. "Goodnight."

She nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." For a minute, all they heard was the other breathing. Finally, he confessed. "I don't want to say goodnight."

"Me neither." She said. "But, we need to. Goodnight." Belle closed the door and he heard her latch it.

"Goodnight Belle."

She didn't say a word, but he could hear her humming 'just a kiss' and he knew what she was trying to say. She didn't need to go any further, for she was content with just a kiss goodnight. Erik closed the door, and began an estimation of how many days before they'd marry. Knowing belle, she was going to make him wait.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Two months later,_

Erik exhaled and wrapped his arm around Belle's waist. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No, how could I be? Are you nervous?"

Erik shook his head. "Why should I be? Everything is perfect."

"I could change my mind and decide not to marry you."

"And I'd chase you down and make you marry me!"

Belle laughed and tossed her head, "Erik. I love you so much."

Erik burrowed closer to her in the hammock and exhaled. "So beautiful."

"Stop it." She said.

"Sorry lovely. Forgot you hate being called beautiful."

Belle rolled her eyes and turned on her side. The two months had been tense, but special. Erik's popularity had dropped as predicted, but it soon rose again. His music was well received and well loved. Erik had begun planning a tour with Belle singing with him after their honeymoon. The media gave their speculation of their romance, but the fans didn't believe it unless Erik said it from his own mouth.

She'd watched the video of Erik's speech when she was in the hospital and her tears couldn't stop falling for ten minutes. Erik's love was the greatest gift she could ever receive. He enjoyed the simple things with her now, shopping, walking along the beach and having dinner together at burger king or some other little cheap restaurant.

Erik had become involved in many charities for people like Lisa. His passion and conviction always caused people to open more than their wallets, their hearts. Erik wanted children. He said he intended to get as many children out of her as possible. She wasn't to sure about that idea, but told him she'd think about it. But she honestly didn't want more than five, Erik said he could live with that, for the moment.

"Hey?" Erik said softly, rubbing her shoulder.

She yawned and turned on her side. "What? Oh, I fell asleep?"

Erik helped her up. "Almost. Go inside, rest, and I'll see you at the chapel later…soon to be Mrs. Destler?"

Belle nodded, "indeed you may Mr. Destler."

Erik leaned forward and kissed her. His kiss held everything for her. The love of a husband. The promise of his devotion to her. She could almost taste the kisses for the years ahead. Some happy, some sad and other, just difficult. But through it all, they'd remain close together and whatever the future held they were ready for it. Nothing could ever separate them now.


End file.
